To Make You Feel My Love
by DevlinV1
Summary: [FIN:2004:Hardycest] Matt finally raises the courage to tell Jeff how he really feels for him, but Jeff doesn't recieve the news very well. Can a month of separation do them good, or will Jeff remain cold?


**To Make You Feel My Love  
By Archangel**

It had been a month. A whole month since he had made what might still prove to be the biggest mistake of a lifetime. Matt sighed and took another sip of his drink, reveling in the sweetness and burning sensation of the dark rum he loved, and turned his eyes to his brother who sat a few chairs away. Jeff wasn't sitting next to him. He wasn't even sitting across from him, but instead at an odd angle at the round table which prevented him from even seeing him clearly if someone moved. It was just another level of distance he had put between them since that night. That night that Matt knew without a doubt would prove to be the reason he killed himself someday.

_A month ago...  
_  
Jeff stumbled through the doorway as Matt held it open for him. Another hotel room, another night on the road, and the next day another show. Not that he would trade it for anything in the world. Then again, he might've been willing to trade it for an assurance that Jeff would never feel such pain again. The psychotic stunts he pulled in the ring were going to be the death of them both, Jeff dying from either a lethal botch or a painkiller overdose, and Matt dying of a broken heart. Matt checked his thoughts, wondering for the billionth time in his life why he thought of death so much.

"Matty?" He heard a plaintive half-groan, half-whine from the bed.

"Yeah?"

"Will you rub my back tonight? I know you hate doing it, but it's hurting so fucking much right now."

Jeff didn't have to tell him that fact. Matt could almost hear the tears in his brother's voice as he pleaded for relief that didn't involve more drugs. Even Jeff had realized recently how many times he had been taking the pills prescribed by their trainer, and it had frightened him so greatly that he had nearly flushed them. Striking a deal offered by Matt instead had kept him from doing so. From then on Matt was in control of how many pills Jeff took, ensuring that he didn't take too many or get addicted to them. He had also taken to giving Jeff a massage whenever he asked. Where Jeff got the idea that he hated giving them he'd never know. Maybe it had something to do with how he constantly ran to the bathroom after every time. If only Jeff knew he only did it in order to get rid of a throbbing erection brought about by touching his brother's soft warm skin.

"I don't hate doing it, Jeffro. I told you that before," he said softly as he settled down on his knees beside the prone form on the bed.

"I don't care even if you do, Matty. I'm just thankful that you," he was interrupted with his own deep sigh as Matt laid his hands upon him, "do it anyway."

"I don't hate it," he mumbled as he began to knead the abused muscles. "And I'll do it every single time you ask, Jeffro. Because quite honestly, I love knowing that when I do this it makes you happy."

"Have you been reading Hallmark poems again?" he muttered with a small smile.

Matt smiled as well, but gave no answer. He knew it had sounded cheap and corny. It was true, though. Well, that was half of the truth. The rest of it was that he loved to be able to touch Jeff every chance he got and he loved the sweet moans and sighs Jeff gave as he expertly soothed his aches. He took joy in watching every flex and twitch he could provoke from Jeff's perfect flesh as he ran his hands over him. They had finally reached a point of comfort with each other that Matt could touch him almost anywhere, even if he was squeezing his ass. Jeff didn't care anymore. It simply felt that good. So sometimes when Jeff was least expecting it, like tonight for instance, Matt would go all out and give him a complete body massage. Complete minus one small area between Jeff's legs that was to remain off limits. Matt needed no instructions to know that rule.

"Hold on a second," he whispered before leaving the bed.

"What ya doing?"

"Getting the oil. Why don't you take off the rest of your clothes?"

Jeff giggled. "I don't know if I can move right now."

Matt chuckled as well, but didn't mind. He set the baby oil on the table between the two beds and then leaned down to gently turn Jeff onto his back. The younger Hardy watched his brother unhook his belt and pull it away, then unsnap his pants and pull them down as well. After a second of hesitation, unnoticeable to Jeff, Matt reached for the underwear and tugged them off to join the pants on the floor.

"Go make sure the door is locked."

"Oh yeah." It had been quite awkward the one time Adam had walked in on them during one of these sessions. Thankfully he'd been understanding, but there had been doubt shimmering behind his green eyes. "Okay, we're safe. Ready for heaven?"

"I love it when you do this for me. I don't think any brother in the world would be so..."

"Attentive?"

"No. Loving," the word rolled off of his lips like it was sacred.

"I love you, Jeff. I'd do anything you ever asked of me," he replied without hesitation.

"I know. Sometimes that frightens me," he joked.

Matt chuckled a little and then reached to roll Jeff onto his belly once again. Then he took up the oil and drizzled it over Jeff's back, laughing when he shrieked at the cold. He settled himself back down in his position and returned to his delightful task. In his mind, he wasn't just giving Jeff a massage. He was worshiping him with his hands. If only he could worship him in other ways. That became a driving thought as he continued to touch his brother, listening to the sweet sounds he made, watching the way his body reacted to him. This was the closest Matt would ever get to making love to him and he knew it, so he made every single touch as meaningful as he could, he dragged it out as long as possible and still manage to give Jeff all the pleasure he needed.

By the time Jeff was flipped onto his back again, he had an impressive hard-on. He got them every time he got a massage, whether it was from Matt or from one of the massage therapists provided by the business. Matt had seen Jeff during a massage from a professional, though. He did get aroused, true, but nowhere near as much as when Matt gave this to him. Matt took small comfort in that fact, knowing that he could get a reaction from him like no other person could. Him, Matt, Jeff's big brother, could give him an erection that visibly throbbed with need. Many times Matt had noticed precum dripping temptingly from the tip. Many times Jeff had caught him staring and thought it hilarious. Jeff had the strange idea that Matt was amazed by how small he was, not that Jeff cared either way. Too bad the naive little boy didn't have any clue that he was quite well hung and that Matt would love to suck that thick length till he got lockjaw.

Matt was pulled from his lustful thoughts by Jeff squirming and giving a moan of pleasure. He looked up from where he was paying attention to his feet, pausing a moment to watch Jeff's cock move back and forth with his wiggling, then up into Jeff's face. He was in ecstasy. His feet were the cause. Matt smiled and stroked his thumb a little rougher over his instep, pressing slightly on the spot just beneath the ball of his foot. Jeff whimpered and started chewing on his lip.

"Jeffro, sometimes I swear you get off on this more than sex," he chuckled.

"That would be sick considering who's doing it," he mumbled back, not really paying that close of attention.

"Would it? Yeah. I guess it would," he looked back down at the elegant foot that Jeff kept twitching back and forth in his hand. "Then why do you let me do it?"

"It feels good."

Matt let go of his foot, much to Jeff's disappointment because that meant the massage was finished, and crawled up next to him again. He settled down next to him, propped up on his elbow to look down at his sweet brother. Jeff's cheeks were slightly flushed from all he had done to him, but he was relaxed and content beyond words. Matt knew Jeff felt something from this, even if it were simple pleasure. It was something. Perhaps it was just enough for him to be allowed to push it a little further.

"I can tell it feels good. I can see how much it gets to you." Jeff smiled a little shyly and kept his eyes closed. "I love you."

"I love you too, Matty."

"Do you want me to finish the massage this time?" he asked carefully.

At that Jeff opened one eye and peered at him. "Finish it?"

"I never have given you a complete massage, Jeff, because I figured you wouldn't want me to. Maybe this time," he gently trailed his hand down Jeff's chest, over his stomach, and dangerously close to his crotch, rubbing his fingertips through the soft blond curls there, "you'll let me finish the job?"

Jeff's eyes had widened a bit at Matt's touches, glancing down nervously a couple times before meeting his eyes again. "Matty... Do you mean..."

"If you want me to. I've been told I'm good at it." Matt gently nuzzled Jeff's cheek and whispered, "And I certainly wouldn't pass up the privilege of doing it to you."

Matt moved his hand slowly to Jeff's hardened length, trailing his hand up over it lightly before taking a stronger grip and sliding back down. Jeff gave a shaky gasp, his body starting to tremble instantly. He looked down to watch Matt's hand move on him and a short whimper came from him. Matt could see the fear in Jeff's eyes so he stopped and rested his hand on his hip, giving a light squeeze. After a few more seconds of panic Jeff rolled away from him and off of the bed, quickly sitting back down on the other one as he seemed unable to keep his balance. He looked at Matt in complete shock.

"I... Why did... I can't believe you just did that!"

"I'm sorry, Jeffro," he said quietly, sitting up. "I just thought that was what you wanted."

"What I wanted?" he yelled back at him. "Why in the blue hell would I want you to touch my dick? Are you out of your ever loving mind?"

"I'm sorry. It's just that... With the way you were acting and how... hard you were, I thought that maybe..." he trailed off, hanging his head in shame. "I'm sorry."

"You thought what? With the way I was acting and how hard I was, you thought what, Matt?" he demanded.

"I thought... that maybe... you wanted me," he barely managed to say above a whisper.

"I wanted you?" Jeff exclaimed incredulously. "How in the fuck could you think that of your own brother? Me want you? Matt, that's sick! That's immoral! That's illegal! That's..."

Matt waited for Jeff to continue, but the silence dragged out much longer than expected. He timidly raised his head, daring to look at Jeff. He had a look on his face that was a mixture of many things, but Matt could see the reigning emotion. Disgust. He was disgusted by him.

"You want me," he finally said in an oddly calm tone.

"Jeffro, I--"

"You want me, don't you?" he bellowed. "You thought that you could seduce me or something! You were gonna start it off slow and then work it up 'til you got to fuck me! Weren't you? Tell me!"

"No! I was only going to go as far as you'd let me! I wouldn't take advantage of you!"

"Yeah, I bet! You sick fuck! Get out!"

"But Jeff, I--"

"Get out!"

"Please, just let me--"

"Get out!" he screamed loud enough for the whole building to hear.

Matt sobbed before he even realized that tears had come to his eyes. He scrambled blindly off of the bed and to the door, running before Jeff changed his mind and decided to beat the hell out of him. Once in the hall he slid down the wall to curl into a ball of utter sorrow, wailing out his misery without care to who heard or saw. He had lost him. He hadn't listened to the logic he'd followed all these years, had finally agreed to follow his heart, and he had been crushed. He'd lost Jeff. The only light in his dark life had been extinguished, just because he had believed in the hope of love.

_Present...  
_  
Thankfully Adam had discovered him that night. He and Jay had been more understanding and supportive than Matt could've ever imagined. They had listened as he poured out his heart, being honest about every single thing he felt. The two of them had comforted him, nearly cried with him, and tried their hardest to help him through the days to come where he and Jeff would grow further and further apart.

Nowadays Matt and Jeff were on speaking terms, but only if it were necessary. They hung out together sometimes, but only because they had so many mutual friends. Jeff barely paid attention to Matt if he could help it, but Matt gave Jeff all the attention in the world. He wasn't about to let Jeff forget the truth. He loved him and he would never, ever stop. If he couldn't forget it then neither would Jeff.

The past month had been torture for him. Not that he had even tried to alleviate his heartache in any way. If anything, he made it worse for himself; his only comfort coming from his own pain, if that even made sense. He had taken to the bad habit of playing with knives. It seemed like most people with his amount of depression did such things so he figured why not? It couldn't possibly hurt as much as Jeff rejecting him. And it gave him something to do, something he could keep under his control, something that made him feel strong again. He did it every night, usually while listening to multiple CD's filled with love songs, most of which were sad and depressing.

His ears perked as one of those songs that he listened to started to play. He closed his eyes tightly at first, but he found himself soon peering over at Jeff. He wasn't laughing and talking now. In fact, he looked shaken somehow, nervous. He swirled his finger in his drink absently, his shaking barely noticeable, but obvious to Matt.

He was to his feet and touching his shoulder before he even knew what he was doing. Jeff looked up at him in surprise as he leaned down next to his ear.

"Will you dance with me? Please?" he whispered.

"What? Are you crazy?" he hissed back.

"You already said that I am," he reminded. He met Jeff's eyes as he looked at him finally. "Please. All I'm asking is one dance."

Jeff sighed. "I knew somehow. I knew you would ask when I heard the first slow song start."

At first Matt thought that was Jeff's way of saying no, standing once again with a sigh and starting to walk back to his seat, or maybe out of the bar. Maybe he'd just go back to his hotel room and give up all this false hope he had that Jeff would come around eventually. He had only taken a single step when Jeff's hand snatched his arm. He winced as his cuts were rubbed through the shirt, but followed as Jeff pulled him out onto the floor. Once there he finally faced him. Matt stared at the odd expression on his face, trying to read what Jeff was feeling as they came into each other's arms. Too soon Jeff turned his head to rest it on his shoulder, not letting him look at him. Matt sighed and closed his eyes, trying to simply relax and take in the sensation of having Jeff close to him once again, knowing it would probably be the last time ever. This would be goodbye. He knew it in his heart that Jeff would never allow something like this again. He tightened his arms around his waist, pressed his nose to his hair to breathe him in, and let the music overtake them both.

_When the rain is blowing in your face and the whole world is on your case  
I would offer you a warm embrace, to make you feel my love  
When the evening shadows and the stars appear, and there is no one to dry your tears  
I could hold you for a million years, to make you feel my love_

_I know you haven't made your mind up yet  
But I would never do you wrong  
I've known from the moment that we met  
There's no doubt in my mind where you belong_

_I'd go hungry, I'd go black and blue, I'd go crawling down the avenue  
There ain't nothing that I wouldn't do, to make you feel my love_

_The storms are raging on a rolling sea  
And down the highway of regret  
The winds of change are blowing wild free, yeah  
But you ain't seen nothing like me yet_

_There ain't nothing that I wouldn't do, go to the ends of the earth for you  
Make you happy make your dreams come true, to make you feel my love_

Matt sang softly to the final chorus, not letting Jeff go until the last of the music died away. He half expected him to simply pull from his hold and walk away, but Jeff made no moves to get away quickly. In fact, he squeezed him a little before leaning back to look up at him with the saddest expression Matt had ever seen from him.

"I miss you," he said, his voice cracking mid-sentence.

"I miss you too."

"But you still feel the same, don't you? You still want me," he almost whimpered.

"I'll never stop loving you, Jeff. Not you, not God, not the hounds of Hell can stop me," he said, thinking afterwards how stupid that line sounded, but then he noticed the look on Jeff's face had changed slightly. "What is it?"

"Love? You love me?" he asked softly.

"Of course. I've always loved you." He frowned at the confusion in Jeff's eyes. "Jeff, did you think that my advances were only sexual?"

"Well... I dunno. I... Well, you..." He sighed with exasperation. "Matt, you gave me a fucking full body massage and kept hinting at having sex with me."

"Shhh!" he shushed him, glancing around to see if anyone had heard.

Jeff put his hand over his mouth and looked around as well. "Shit, I forgot where we were for a second."

"Let's go outside or something so we can talk. Okay?"

Jeff nodded and followed Matt out of the bar and to where his rental car was parked in the back of the lot. Once inside Matt started it and turned the heat on low to get rid of the chill then turned a bit to face Jeff in the passenger seat. The younger man looked so lost. He obviously was having a million different thoughts going through his head. Matt reached over and took his hand in his tenderly.

"Remember that Bonnie Raitt song? I can't make you love me if you don't. It's very true, Jeffro. If you don't love me as much as I do you then there's nothing either of us can do to change that really. I just want you to know, though, that my advances that night were not sexual. At least, not completely. Honestly, I did think that maybe touching you would lead to more, but ultimately I hoped that whatever happened that night would lead to us being together."

Jeff pulled his hand away and brought both up to the sides of his head, squeezing his eyes shut tightly for a moment. He was frustrated, confused. Matt knew this. He'd seen it on him before. If Jeff couldn't make a decision right away on something it would drive him crazy for quite a while. He reached out to him again, but was slapped away.

"Wait. Just please, wait a second. I can't fucking think when you touch me." He laughed slightly at himself. "That right there should prove to me what you do to me. I get so flustered every time you touch me. Hell, you can get me hard just with a simple back rub."

"Jeff, this isn't about being flustered, getting aroused, or any physical need to me. Obviously that... disgusted you," he said shamefully, feeling horrible that Jeff couldn't bring himself to touch him. "But I'm not after that. I would be happy never ever touching you again as long as I could just be with you. Jeff, I know we can't just pretend that this never happened and go back to being brothers, but I would be happy with that. If I could go back in time I would never ever tell you about all of this, knowing now how it would deny me the joy of spending time with you."

"Stop being so fucking poetic. That's my job," he half heartedly snapped.

"I'm sorry."

"And stop apologizing! I feel guilty as it is!"

"Why do you feel guilty?"

"Because, Matty!" he yelled as if it were obvious, finally looking back at him. "I broke your heart! You're in love with me and all I did was rip your heart out and stomp on it like some cold, cruel, uncaring bastard!"

Matt said nothing in protest, merely looked down at the gear shift between them and sighed. He couldn't deny that it was true. He was barely a shell of the man he once was before Jeff had so viciously rejected him. He had to think of something to say, though.

"If you realize that you were wrong to do it that way... If you're sorry for that then you aren't a bastard. You were scared, angry, and panicking so I understand why you did it." He looked back at him, glad to see that Jeff was looking back. "I forgive you if you're really sorry."

"I am, Matty," he whispered, reaching over and squeezing his arm.

Matt gave a little cry and pulled his arm away when Jeff's fingers dug into a particularly painful slice. He didn't see Jeff's arched brow and small snarl until he was grabbing his arm again. Before he could stop him Jeff shoved the sleeve of his shirt up to his elbow and flipped on the overhead light, revealing what he had been doing to himself over the past couple of weeks. Even in the dim light it was obvious that the cuts were deep and rubbed raw from his clothes. Some were looking a little infected. Jeff ran his fingertips barely across them, a soft sob coming from his throat.

"Oh God... This is entirely fault, isn't it? You did this because of me."

Matt didn't lift his head, keeping his eyes closed tightly as he listened to Jeff start to cry. A selfish part of him was glad for it, glad that Jeff was starting to feel the agony he'd been put through. He knew it was a horrible thought to have, but he couldn't help it. Jeff had put him through hell with this and for a short time he had blamed himself for it. He had blamed his stupidity for telling Jeff the truth. That had changed eventually to bitterness for the way Jeff had gone about it, screaming at him, insulting him, and then throwing him out without even trying to listen. He hadn't deserved that, even he knew it. Still, he couldn't help but feel ashamed. He had felt that way for so long for loving Jeff, and then it had only gotten worse. He was ashamed of loving his brother, of wanting him, ashamed of the hateful thoughts he had, ashamed of his longing for death, and ashamed of the slices that would permanently scar him. Most of all, he was ashamed of being weak.

"Love isn't supposed to be like this," he said quietly, reflecting to himself. "You're not supposed to be miserable every single second of every day. You're not supposed to want to die when you're in love. You're supposed to be filled with joy. I'm supposed to be warm and happy and safe and not have a fucking care in the world. Instead this love is just killing me. It makes every breath a painful struggle, fills my dreams with terror, and drives me to violence that I only inflict on myself. Love isn't supposed to feel like this."

"That's not the love, Matty," Jeff whimpered. "That's the misery I'm putting on you. That's the broken heart that I caused."

Matt blinked and looked down when he felt Jeff's lips on his skin, brushing carefully over his wounds so not to hurt him. Unfortunately his beard scruff caught on a couple of them just enough to cause a few dots of blood to surface. They didn't hurt, but it seemed to make Jeff cry even harder. He pressed his lips to the blood in a sealing kiss. Matt watched, mesmerized as Jeff's tongue ran over his lips and licked the blood away, even more surprised when he touched the tip of his tongue to the still bleeding places to lick away the deep red fluid. He shuddered at the feeling, having to swallow the sudden lump in his throat.

"Jeff," he barely managed to say, his voice strained.

"I'm scared, Matty." He shook his head slowly before looking up at him. "Scared of you, scared of me, scared of what we feel, what we want. It's so wrong. It's so, so very wrong for us to feel these things for each other."

There it was. The truth. Jeff loved him. Matt's heart was filled with a surge of elation incomparable at knowing at last that he wasn't hated, but instead loved in return. That fact alone made him feel more content than he had been in unimaginable time. He wanted to lay his head on Jeff's shoulder and cry with relief in that knowledge, but it wasn't to that point yet. He waited to see if Jeff would go on. He did, but not aloud. He let go of Matt's arm and reached for the sleeve of his own shirt, unbuttoning it and pulling it back just a little. There Matt saw the truth for all its power. Marring the perfect underside of Jeff's wrist was one severe cut, deeper than any Matt had attempted, viciously jagged, and obviously somewhat fresh. It spoke with bolder words than all the scarring patterns that criss-crossed Matt's flesh. This cut had been made with the intent to kill.

"Oh fuck," he said with the breath that he had been holding, grabbing Jeff's hand and pulling his wrist to his lips, pressing a kiss there.

"Matty," he squeaked with pain.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Jeffro." Forgetting his wrist for a moment, Matt threw his arms around Jeff's neck and pulled him in until their foreheads touched. "Look at what we're doing. Look at what we're doing to each other. We're dying. We're dying and hurting and just fucking suffering because of this. Why can't we just stop this pain, Jeff?"

"No, we can't," he sobbed. "We can't do that, Matty. It's wrong."

Matt reached over and turned up the radio at that moment, staring hard into Jeff's eyes as the perfect song came on just at that moment to convey everything that they each needed to hear.

_When you love someone, you'll do anything  
You'll do all the crazy things that you can't explain  
You'll shoot the moon, put out the sun  
When you love someone_

_You'll deny the truth, believe a lie  
There'll be times that you'll believe that you can really fly  
But your lonely nights have just begun  
When you love someone_

_When you love someone, you'll feel it deep inside  
And nothing else can ever change your mind  
When you want someone  
When you need someone  
When you love someone_

_When you love someone, you'll sacrifice  
Give it everything you got and you won't think twice  
You risk it all, no matter what may come  
When you love someone_

_You'll shoot the moon, put out the sun  
When you love someone_

"It doesn't fucking matter what they all say or think. It doesn't matter if we lose every single friend we ever had. It doesn't even matter if our family disowns us." He cupped Jeff's chin firmly in his hand. "Jeff, I don't fucking care about anything in this world. Except for one single solitary thing. You. You are it. You are the only reason that I get up every morning, the reason I can't sleep at night, the reason I still eat and stay healthy, the reason I slice the shit out of myself to feel something. You're the reason I laugh and cry. You're the reason I breathe."

"Stop. Please, stop," he sobbed, the tears soaking his flushed face. "I love you. Matty, I love you!"

Without warning Jeff pressed his lips hard to Matt's, his free arm encircling his waist as he tried to pull him in closer. Matt returned the kiss fiercely, claiming his lips over and over until Jeff parted them and let him slip his tongue inside. The fever in them lessened slightly as it was fed. They slowed, each movement becoming softer, tenderer. They parted for a moment to look into each other's eyes before meeting again. Any witness would know the love they shared at first sight of the sweet passion they shared. They savored each other's taste and touch, not stopping for the longest time, not knowing how much time had passed.

"I'm so sorry," Jeff whispered against Matt's lips.

"So am I. I forgive you."

"I forgive you."

"I love you, too."

Jeff gave a quiet moan through their last kiss then laid his head down on Matt's shoulder, cuddling to him. "Don't you ever cut yourself again."

"That goes double for you."

"And the next time I yell at you, smack me."

"No." Jeff glanced up to see him smile. "I'll just kiss you."

"That'll work, too."

Then Matt chuckled out of the blue. "We have an audience."

"What!" Jeff panicked slightly and rose up, seeing Adam and Jay leaning against the hood of their own car across the way, both smiling and waving since they'd been noticed. "Oh my God."

"Don't worry. They already know everything."

"Huh?" he turned to look at him in confusion.

"They're the ones who took me in when you kicked me out. They took care of me for a while." He stroked his cheek lovingly. "And they think that you and I are meant to be. They never gave up hope that you would come around."

"Did you?" he whispered.

Matt faltered slightly, looking down, but then back at him. "Yeah. Sorry to say, but I did."

"It's okay. I don't blame you."

They were interrupted as both back doors opened and Jay and Adam climbed into the backseat, smiles on their faces.

"Hey guys," Adam said as if nothing was going on.

"What's up?" Jay asked with a shit eating grin.

Instantly Jeff was climbing over the seat, scrambling to either beat the crap out of them or hug them to death, no one was really sure. Laughter and blond hair was all Matt could see and hear from the backseat as he looked in the rearview mirror, smiling for the first time in so long. He felt so thrilled, so full, and he could've sung from the rooftops all those love songs he listened to constantly. He wanted to scream and cry and laugh with all the love filling him at last. But it was all he could do just to sit there and watch through the rearview mirror as Jeff cried happily on his friends' shoulders. He could feel the love and he had finally made Jeff feel it, too.

**The End**

_Legalities: Christian Cage is copyright to TNA Wrestling. Chris Jericho is copyright to himself. Matt Hardy, Jeff Hardy, and any other mentioned characters are property of World Wrestling Entertainment. I claim no knowledge of each of the characters sexual preferences or lives. This is a story of fiction; none of these events are real. I received absolutely no profit from this story._


End file.
